1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a pyrotechnic signaling means having at least one pyrotechnic effect charge and an ignition device, it being possible for the ignition device to be activated by a pulling member. The invention also relates to a pyrotechnic signaling means having at least one pyrotechnic effect charge, which is arranged in a casing, an ignition device, which is associated with one end face of the casing, and a pulling member for activation of the ignition device.
2. Related Art
Pyrotechnic signaling means are normally used to indicate acute emergency situations in aviation and maritime applications, for example. In addition, pyrotechnic signaling means can also be used for illumination purposes.
Pyrotechnic signaling means have at least one pyrotechnic effect charge which can be used in particular for signaling and/or illumination purposes. For this purpose, the effect charge in the respective pyrotechnic signaling means is normally ignited with the aid of an ignition device. The ignition device is activated manually by pulling on a pulling member. In order to allow convenient and safe handling, known pyrotechnic signaling means have a pulling member which is formed by a short cable. During production of the pyrotechnic signaling means, the cable of the ignition device must be manually knotted to the operating means. This makes the assembly process more complex and expensive, and it also involves hazards to the person carrying out the assembly process, because of the pyrotechnics that are used.